An Important Letter
by BlondieBook
Summary: I am currently completing my third playthrough of Dragon Age Inquisition with my female Trevelyan and am playing through the Trespasser DLC, and I got to the part with Trevelyan and Dorian talking about Dorian returning to Tevinter and this idea came to me and I decided to write this short in the style of a letter because, why not?


The text in _italics_ is the Inquisitor remembering the conversation. I felt like it would be an interesting addition.

9:44 Dragon

Mother,

I apologize for not writing sooner, as I'm sure you were aware Leliana [the name is scribbled over but still readable] Divine Victoria called an Exalted Council, and Josephine insisted that I couldn't just hide in the library until the whole thing just blew over. Oh mother how I wish I could have stayed with my old dusty books, it would have been so much easier. Instead I was dragged to Halamshiral and forced to clean up another mess that was made by scared diplomats. You and father would have handled the situation so much better; you would have smiled and shook hands. Probably talked your way out of the situation, but unfortunately I wasn't granted with you and fathers ability to play nice with others. Long story short Mother a lot happened. I stopped a Qunari Invasion that no one had any idea was being planned, and Mother. I found him. I found Solas and to say it was an awkward reunion would be an understatement. I don't want to worry you with the details so all I'll say is that the Inquisition's work may not be as done as I previously thought, but don't worry. I'll be coming home soon, I disbanded the Inquisition despite everything. It was the only right thing to do. We weren't needed as a military force anymore, and with everything that happened with Solas I believed it unsafe. At least my people can finally go home and get on with their lives. So many people paused what they were doing to help defeat Corypheus, and why they stayed? I don't know, my companions say it was because of what people saw me as. A leader and a hero, I didn't see it. I'm just glad the dedicated people who served under me can finally go home. I don't know the purpose of this letter Mother, I suppose I just needed to write down everything that happened or maybe I needed the comfort of writing to you. I am unsure, but I will keep writing regardless of my intentions. I got married to Cullen. I am Brona Rutherford now.-

 _"Marry Me" the sun was hot and the courtyard was full of diplomats and visiting nobles conversing when Cullen asked me to marry him. He had been playing with a sweet Mabari who he had lovingly adopted from a Merchant. He was speaking of visiting his sister in Fereldan and what would come next after the Exalted Council when he stood up and asked, he was nervous like he always is when it comes to romance. I was shocked to say the least, "I would. Cullen, I will" and with that Mother Giselle married us. We waited until there was no one around and I changed into a beautiful white dress. While I was changing I was wishing I could get married in my mother's dress, but this had to do. "Just now..everything feels like it was worth fighting for" his soft voice spoke to me as he held my hands "It was" I replied. A few moments later I was no longer Brona Celeste Trevelyan, I was Brona Celeste Rutherford. I love that man. I love my husband. I love him._

It was an unexpected proposal, and we got married right away. I know you'll be angry and think I rushed into the marriage, but didn't you run away with father? I love Cullen mother and I am so happy. I promise we'll visit when we can so you can meet your son-in-law. Since this is all over now we're going back to Fereldan. Cullen promised he would build us a nice house in Crestwood by the lake he went to with his brother as a child. Oh Mother it's a beautiful place and well, it'll be the perfect place to start a family. Speaking of family, Mother, I'm pregnant. I feel as if I'm going to give you a heart attack, telling you all of these things this way, but please bare with me. The pregnancy was unexpected, but Cullen and I couldn't be happier. We're hoping for a boy or maybe a girl, it doesn't matter to me. I will love our child no matter what. If it is a boy I can imagine Cullen teaching him to fight in front of the house. In all honesty he will probably teach our daughter to fight as well. I've never been so happy before. When all of this started four years ago I would have never guessed I would turn into a beacon of hope for people, defeat a would-be-God, make such close friends, and find the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. All of that aside I miss you and Father terribly. I can only imagine how you felt to find out your baby girl was saving Thedas, but it's all over now and I'll be coming home very soon. Oh this is such an unorganized letter and I'm so sorry. There is just so much I want to say and if I explain it all this letter will never end. Cullen and I, your unborn grandchild, our Mabari Fitz (do not ask me why Cullen insisted on naming him Fitz), and everyone else too will be leaving Halamshiral soon. I'll have to finish this letter as Varric has arranged a party and a game of Wicked Grace before everyone goes their separate ways. But before I leave Mother I need to tell you of what happened with Dorian. With everything that happened I believe this has affected me the most. As I have written in my previous letters Dorian became an ambassador for Tevinter. When I was speaking with everyone before the Exalted Council began I walked in on a small party Varric, Sera, Bull, Cole, and Dorian were all having. I stayed quiet and minded my own business as Varric was giving one of his overly dramatic toasts when he said "The Imperium doesn't deserve you. Or want you. It may even kill you. But we'll miss you, if it counts." You can only imagine the surprise, pain, anger, and sorrow I felt; hearing that my dearest friend was leaving for good and he hadn't the mind to even tell me. We talked and Dorian explained that his father had been killed and now he was to take his father's place in the Magisterium. I offered to go with him and I even asked him to stay, but he had to go.-

 _After Varric and the others left I felt a pit in my stomach and my heart got all twisted up. "It's true. When the Exalted Council has ended, I'm going back to Tevinter…for good, this time." He sounded so sad "You were going to sneak away? Without a good-bye?" I was angry at him. How could he not tell me?! Why did he let me hear it from Varric?! I stopped being angry though..it wasn't Dorian's fault "I was going to tell you…my father is dead, assassinated I believe. I have to go back." I felt so stupid for being angry, his father was dead and I got mad "You'll need help. I could go with you." Didn't Dorian realize that I wanted to be with him? Yes I was married and madly in love with Cullen, but that didn't mean we couldn't live in Tevinter with Dorian "Not this time my friend." No please, don't say that Dorian. I don't want to lose you "I guess there's nothing more to say" I was sad, heart broken. My best friend was leaving and I would never see him again "There's one thing, it's a sending crystal. If I get in over my head, or you're overwhelmed with sorrow for lack of my velvety voice-magic! What-you didn't think I would just leave and you'd never hear from me again, did you? You are my dearest friend, perhaps my only friend. That will never change, no matter where we are. Now let's finish the good wine before the others come back-" As he moved to walk over and sit down I ran over and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest as tears slipped down my cheeks. "I'll miss you." I whispered as I cried. "I'll miss you too, Peanut." Peanut, he gave me that nickname because if I remember how he explained it correctly "I have olive skin and freckles and am hard to crack open, but once I'm cracked there's wonderfulness inside." I'll always miss you, my friend._

Mother, oh Mother it killed me. Cullen may be the love of my life, but Dorian is my soulmate, the bestest friend I've ever had the honor of having. If I have a boy I've decided to name him Dorian, Cullen thinks it is a great honor to a great friend. I'll miss Dorian terribly, but I won't have to suffer never speaking to him again as he gave me a crystal that allows us to speak to each other. Even though it isn't as wonderful as being in his glorious mustachey presence it will keep me sane to hear his voice. I'm apologizing once again for the awful structure of this letter and how choppy it was with the topics I was speaking of, but I have to end this letter now. Sera and Varric are outside my door hounding me to, as I quote "get off my literate arse, and come enjoy losing my hard earned sovereigns" I wouldn't give up these friends for all the sovereigns in all of Thedas. I love you Mother, make sure to tell father that his baby girl will be home soon. I will see you and father soon, and hopefully when that time comes you'll meet little Dorian too [scrawled in the margin is a drawing of herself closing her eyes and crossing her fingers]. Till I write back mother.

From your daughter,

With all my love,

Brona Celeste Rutherford


End file.
